


Safe Inside

by Hipstaa_Pleazz



Category: Bawson, Pitch - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hipstaa_Pleazz/pseuds/Hipstaa_Pleazz





	1. Let Me Love the Lonely

The cool night air swam around Ginny, picking up her hair and blowing it about her face. The steel of the cars handle chilled the palm of her hand, but the sound of her name on his tongue warmed her to the core. Something in her sensed the bloom of a fragile moment before her brain caught on to it. A key turned in a lock and the click reverberated around her chest; opening a door deep within. 

It felt strange, the sensation, but even the oceans in his blue eyes seemed to suggest there was something new happening in this small window of time. He put on that lazy smile she enjoyed so much, and cleared his throat as he shifted his weight from leg to leg on the sidewalk.

"Come on, Rookie, you can give me a better goodbye than just a wave."

"Are we saying goodbye?" She questioned; just barely managing to get the words out before a knot lodged itself in her throat. His smile wilted ever so slightly but the light in his eyes dimmed considerably, and he turned his head to stare down the near vacant street. Ginny swallowed a few times and plastered on a smile of her own. "Get over here, old man."

Mike cut his eyes back at her before closing the distance between them. She threw her arms around his neck and squeezed herself close. One of his hands pressed to the small of her back, gently at first, and then a little firmer. Their contact lingered and even the night seemed to still. Ginny was the first to pull away but only enough to find his gaze. She couldn't read him but something odd began to happen in the space between them. She could only describe it as a gravitational pull and she had to assume he felt it too because he was the one to close his eyes first.

The silk feel of his lips lightly grazed her before he was pulling himself away. "Ginny..."

"What?" She breathed instead of the string of swears piled up on her tongue. He stuffed his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans and just shook his head. "Did I do something wrong?"

He scoffed incredulously but his face fell when he realized she was being serious. "Did you- did you do something wrong? No, Ginny, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Really? Because you're using your frustrated voice right now."

"Ginny, you're fine. You're- you're perfect. It's me."

"How original." She grumbled and he winced when he noted that his words had struck a cord. Normally she would've coiled back into herself, acted like nothing was wrong just like he was doing right now, but that door behind her ribcage was still open and she couldn't close it.

"I didn't mean..."

"I'm feeling...things for you, Mike."

"No." he replied as he shook his head but she continued anyways.

"Look at me, I don't do this, show vulnerability but keeping it inside is exhausting."

"Stop, Gin. You don't know what you're saying."

Her hands clenched at her sides as she tried to control the anger burning like a wildfire under her skin. Mike took a step towards her but she stuck out her hand, and he stopped. Her voice came out strong but uneven.

"When I said I don't know what I'd do without you, I wasn't just talking about on the field. God, how can you not see that? You really can't tell that I function at half, if not less, when you're not around? I can't think straight. It's like I'm just running through some preprogrammed motions, and maybe it shouldn't be like that, but it is and I hate it. I hate that I can be only half the person I should be when you're not here, but you make me feel real, Lawson. Like I am someone outside of the game, like I'm not so goddam lonely all of the time. So, forgive me for not throwing a parade to watch you leave."

When she was done, Ginny took a breath and allowed her words to land before spinning on her heel to leave.

"Hold up." Mike demanded but she was too furious to comply. He nearly lifted her off of the ground when he caught her around the waist, and his voice rumbled like a growl in her ear. "I said wait."

She wasn't even all the way around in his arms before they mashed their mouths together. They tripped over one another and he had to hold out an arm to brace them against the car but they never came apart. It was a headrush that alcohol could never provide and no game could induce. The feel of his hands on her body, the tip of his tongue brushing hers, it was like throwing the switch on a fireworks display. 

"You're coming with me." He declared gruffly against her lips but if he'd asked her later about the journey between the sidewalk and his house, she would've drawn a blank; in part because while one hand had driven them home, the other did a dance between her parted thighs and remained there until he pulled her from the car in the driveway. He had her shirt up and over her head before the front door closed. She was attacking the buttons of his when he scooped her off of the floor and nearly tripped over the shoes she'd just stepped out of.

"You sure your knees can take this, old man?" She giggled breathlessly as his breath tickled a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

"We don't have to go very far." He replied and only took a few more steps towards the coffee table. One swipe of his hand sent the remotes clattering to the floor, and she was still laughing as he spread her out across the glass. When she tried to sit up to continue with his shirt, he flattened her back down with his hand, and ran his mouth across the strip of flesh between her navel and the zipper of her pants.

"C'mon, Lawson. Don't be a tease." Ginny mewled in a voice that shook, and could hear him chuckle into the fabric of her jeans as he pulled at it with his teeth. The movement had been so fast she almost didn't realize she'd been relieved of her bottoms, and now it was only the thin layer of her panties that separated her center from his hovering mouth. 

The rollercoaster dropped, or that was the feeling, when the warmth of his tongue finally met its mark. To say that his beard was now her new favorite thing was an understatement. Her breath hitched so many times as she grappled for air that ginny thought she might actually pass out. She would worry about crushing his head between her thighs if he himself hadn't wrapped them around his shoulders.

"Oooooooo" she exhaled through pursed lips and the vibration of his laughter only intensified the trembling that had begun in her toes. She was nearing the peak of this climb when he stopped, and her body shuddered in search of its release. Mike didn't keep her waiting too long before replacing the pressure of his hand with the weight of his body. Ginny didn't stand on ceremony this time and could hear the remaining buttons of his shirt scatter as she tore it open. He paused to raise an amused eyebrow at her.

"What? Like you don't have twenty of the same shirt." She said, craning her neck to peck at his mouth while her fingertips popped the button of his jeans. He didn't object. Instead he held her gaze as she worked them as far down as she could before he had to take over. 

Mike stepped out of the last of his clothing and Ginny had to tell herself to breathe. All at once her system was flooded with excitement, anticipation, and a hint of nervousness. But as he lowered himself over her once more it dissipated into the earthquake building in her stomach. He kissed her again, deeply this time, and she gasped into his mouth when he entered her. Ginny unfolded like a map in his search for the buried treasure and let him consume her. She held tight to him as together they rose and fell amidst the ebb and flow of these waves they were making. He never stopped kissing her, and she made it her mission to leave her mark on every bit of him that she could before both of them collapsed into one another.

At some point they'd rolled off of the table and onto the plush fluff of his carpet but everything was a little fuzzy. He was hugging her around the waist, his head on her stomach, and she was absentmindedly running a hand through his hair. He didn't say anything and she wasn't going to be the one to break the silence, but it was peaceful. Eventually their racing hearts steadied, their breathing slowed, and Ginny closed her eyes in hopes she might relive the whole night.

He must've thought she'd fallen asleep because he raised his head to look up at her. She could slightly see him surveying her out of the small opening at the corner of her eye before he rested his head down once more and began to talk.

"I don't know what I'd do without you either, Ginny." He admitted quietly to the open air. "As much as I want it to be different, no matter how sure I am that I don't deserve you, you make my life mean something again. I don't know how you can't see that."


	2. Nobody Like You

"I’m alive if living’s just a beating heart ‘Cause we won’t admit we’ve taken it too far. I know it’s love 'cause I will always be the first to start making up excuses when it hurts.

But I’m alone, I’m alone, I’m alone again. And all I want, all I want is to feel again There’s nobody like you, nobody like you.I’ve tried “goodbye” a hundred times, not one of them true. Nobody like you, nobody like you. I’m screaming, “I don’t want you” but you know that I do. (Nobody like you)

Strong, a side of me you never found 'Cause you only see me when my guard is down. And it’s wrong, and I hate that it’s the truth. But I only like myself when I’m with you

But I’m alone, I’m alone, I’m alone again, and all I want, all I want is to feel again. There’s nobody like you, nobody like you. I’ve tried “goodbye” a hundred times, not one of them true. Nobody like you, nobody like you. I’m screaming, “I don’t want you” but you know that I do." - Little Mix

Chapter Two  
Mike woke to the pink hue of the early morning sky. It was that time in between sleep and awake where everything still seemed so quiet, those who had work were sneaking around trying not to disturb their loved ones, and those decisions made the previous night weren’t yet put under the spotlight of the sun. He was slightly disoriented. A nights rest was a new concept for him, and then there was Ginny nuzzling him and purring like an attention seeking cat. “Just one more time.” She whispered and he groaned playfully.

“You’re trying to kill me, Baker.”

“Oh, come on, old man. I know you’ve got one more round in you.” 

“Seven innings is usually where I stop.” 

“A little overtime won’t hurt.” She teased, throwing a leg over him, and making it very easy for him to slip a hand between her thighs.

“I could just cause a rain out.” He mumbled into her hair and a little moan rolled in her throat. She buried her face into his chest and rolled her hips into his hand. The immediacy of her arousal was all he needed to come around to her side of things. She giggled pleasantly when he slid her on top of him and the sky projected an array of colors through the windows to paint her skin like a canvas. Mike was admiring the art piece that was her figure as she positioned herself over his length when her phone blared an obnoxiously loud beeping noise through the room. She lunged for it and he growled into the palms of his hands.

“When did we get our phones? I don’t even remember coming to the room.” Ginny asked as she swatted at her cell on the side table. She swung her legs over the side of the bed to sit up while Mike kept his eyes closed in an attempt to bring down his blood pressure.

“It was after the third time.”

“That’s right. You said you wanted to show me your bedroom.” She chuckled, distracted by something on her phone. He recovered enough to lean over and press his lips to her shoulder. His true motive was to peek at what she was doing, but kissing her was quickly becoming a habit he couldn’t shake. He felt like an addict or a person suffering from obsessive compulsive disorder. It wasn’t just desire, it was necessity.

He spoke into the flesh of her back. “And yet, somehow we ended up in the shower.”

“That was all you, big guy.”

“That’s a new one.” He said with a proud grin and she looked around at him with a wink.

“I think you earned it.” She stated, and licked her lips before leaning in to kiss him.

“Even without the over time?”

“Don’t push it, Lawson.”

Her phone buzzed again and he growled into her mouth. “Who is texting you this early?”

“I forgot to respond to Livan last night. He’s checking that I’m alright.” She replied matter of fact.

“That’s nice of him.”

Ginny snorted and shook her head. “It’s not exactly like I could tell him I was here.”

The words lingered and neither of them moved to say anything. It was the first time since last night on the sidewalk that either of them had acknowledged the position they’d put themselves into. Outside of the ones they’d acted out all over the house. Mike noted that Ginny had suddenly become very rigid; the muscles in her shoulders stiffening against his face. He knew where her mind had gone because his had stumbled down the same path, but he didn’t like the way she seemed to be closing in on herself and out of his reach. Instead of trying to placate her with assurances he couldn’t make, he looped an arm around her waist, and pulled her back into bed. She didn’t fight and settled in at his side but kept her face hidden behind a curtain of hair.

“We messed up.” was all she said and Mike could feel the pound of her heart against his side. He hummed and then cleared his throat.

“Do you regret it?”

“Not yet.” She stated honestly and his own heart started to sputter and chug like a car engine struggling to turn over. Ginny didn’t appear to mind his silence but he was not satisfied by her answer.

“Then we’ll stay here.” He said quietly and she expelled her laughter in a short huff but still didn’t reply. A few more minutes passed before she did and he could tell that she was stripping for him in a way that was much more revealing than removing her clothes.

“Until you move to Chicago.” She added in a small voice that stuck him like thousands of tiny needles. It wasn’t intentional. She was trying to make sense of it all herself. He could hear it in the careful way she chose to speak. “Did you mean it when you said you don’t know what you’d do without me?”

“You heard that.”

“It’s why you’re running to Chicago, isn’t it? Part of the reason at least.”

Mike wasn’t sure how to explain his feelings in a way that made since but he couldn’t lie to her. So he didn’t. “You scare the hell out of me, Ginny Baker.” He admitted, and she actually raised her head to find his eyes.

“Maybe it’s good you’re leaving then. I’ve already broken my no ballplayers rule.”

“Yea, maybe.”

“No awkwardness with the team.”

“We wouldn’t want that, would we?”

Her eyebrows furrowed as she came to a conclusion he wasn’t privy too, and he couldn’t help feeling the decision wasn’t in favor of either of them. Without explanation, she propped up onto her elbow, and leaned in to take his mouth with her own. He returned the kiss, and did so again and again until once more they buried themselves in one another.

When he woke again, Ginny was still asleep, and he was hungry. He watched her for a few minutes and then grabbed his phone before leaving her to rest. Somehow he’d missed ten calls, all from Oscar, all followed by progressively louder voicemails. Still, he decided he would wait to call back. He didn’t want to let the outside world in just yet. Instead he cut on the coffee machine and started pulling food out of his fridge and spices out of his cabinets. He was leaning over a hot pan when his phone rang once more with Oscar’s number.

“What is going on? Did you misplace your hair gel?” Mike questioned when he picked up.

“I’m sure it’s with your bengay.”

“What do you want?”

“For you to stay.”

“Come again?”

“I never wanted you to go, Mike, but I was under pressure to make a decision.”

“And I made the decision. Now you’re going back on it?”

“You are a padre.”

“That’s weird cause that sounds a lot like something I said.”

“Don’t make this difficult. Just say you’ll stay so I can put the brakes on this whole thing.”

“I don’t know that I can.”

“Can what?”

“Say that I’m staying. You made it pretty clear that it’s my time to move on. So I am.”

“You belong here, Mike.” Oscar replied and Mike could only think of the woman asleep in the next room. What would become of him and Ginny if he stayed? He could only remind himself of his behavior leading up to last night, and why he’d chosen to go in the first place.

“I don’t know if that’s true anymore, Oscar.” He muttered as he weighed the pros and cons in his head. The same idea kept planting seeds in his head. 

“What if I told you I’ve already taken the steps to keep you?”

“I’d hope you were kidding.”

“Just think about it.”

“I don’t need to. I’ve made my decision.” Mike stated firmly, and Oscar laughed nervously.

“Just think about it.” He repeated before hanging up, and leaving Mike to stew in his frustration.

“That didn’t sound like a very happy conversation.” Ginny said, startling him as she shuffled into the room wearing his Padres sweatshirt, and raking her hair out of her face. He suddenly couldn’t imagine anyone else looking the way she did in his clothing, and at that moment everything else outside of this space with her seemed insignificant.

“I haven’t had my coffee yet.”

“Bad form, Lawson.”

“I’ll remember for next time.”

“Next time, huh? I only slept with you because you were going away. Don’t make it awkward.” She teased but quickly ushered the conversation to the next topic before he could say anything. “Is that breakfast?” She questioned and he nodded with half a piece of bacon still hanging out of his mouth. She made a face and shook her head. “No thanks.”

“Sit your ass down, Baker.” He demanded and she gave him a defiant smirk before plopping down into a stool across the counter from him.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“I tried. You bit me.”

“I did not.” She giggled, reaching over the countertop to grab some bacon off of his plate. He swatted at her hand, missing, and pointing the knife at her as she continued to crack up. He nodded, basking in the way her laughter filled him in a way that food couldn’t.

“You did, and you snore a little bit.”

“Shut up.”

“It’s kinda cute.”

She threw a piece of fat at him and sat herself back down. “Why are you making omelets anyways? You hate omelets.”

“You like them.”

“You actually remember that?”

“Hard not to when we’ve had far too many conversations about the best way to eat an egg.”

“I’m passionate about breakfast.”

“And you were still going to pass up my food? I’m offended.”

“I didn’t want you to think you had to cook for me.”

“I didn’t think I had to. I wanted to.” He stated as he stared down into his pan. He waited a few seconds before looking up to see her watching him with a smile.

“Be careful, Old man. I might start to think you like me.” She said as she wiggled out off her stool and rounded the counter. He chuckled loudly though nerves pulled at his insides.

“I cook breakfast for all the woman I have over.”

“That sounds more like it.” She chuckled before stopping beside him and spinning on the spot.

“Now where would I find the coffee cups?”

“You use those? I thought you drank it straight from the pot.”

“I thought I’d share today.”

“How kind of you.” He replied as he moved away from the stove to reach over his shoulder to pull open the cabinet. She took two and turned to give him a Cheshire Cat like grin.

“I have my moments.”

“So I’m learning.” He said incapable of watching her lips as Ginny tipped her head back to make them available to him. She was the first to break from the kiss, dipping under his arm to slap his sweatpant clad ass, and reaching for the coffee pot. He followed her with his eyes and a pointed finger while his laughter danced off his tongue. “Behave yourself or I won’t put on your morning cartoons.”

She guffawed rather loudly as she threw a look over her shoulder. “The geezer’s got jokes.”

“Hey, I happen to like them too.” He said with a big grin while cutting off the stove. She cut her eyes at him, brown and full of mischievous amusement, and wandered away with her steaming coffee cup hugged tightly to her chest.  
He kept his own eyes on her as she meandered about inspecting the small memories he’d decorated his house with. He couldn’t even recall most of what was lying around but she was intrigued and he liked that look on her. In the midst of his observations Mike was almost laid out by a new sensation, a surprising notion that he’d never thought would come in this museum he’d built to shelter himself, but it was there. It was small like kindling waiting to be ignited; the idea that his cold house could actually be a home. A home with her in it.

“Your face is actually shaven in this picture. I didn’t think that was possible.” She called, and he had to crane his neck to see what she was talking about. It was a picture of him and his groomsmen at his wedding. Mike had indeed forgotten he’d hung that up.

“I didn’t always look like a cousin from dynasty.” He said, grabbing both of their plates, and crossing to her before moving to his coffee table. He wiped it down with a few paper towels while she inched closer to the picture.

“When did you make the change?”

“Towards the end of my marriage I thought I’d try something new.” He said before sinking into the couch cushions. Ginny took a step back, and then shook her head.

“I don’t like it.”

He scoffed though his cheeks must’ve turned the lightest shade of red. “I thought you hated the beard.”

“It’s growing on me.” She said with a sheepish grin and his face only got hotter. Ginny didn’t appear to notice as she waded towards the couch and sat down beside him. Mike placed her plate down in her lap and reached for the remote. By the time he’d settled on a channel and looked back at her, she’d already made it halfway through her omelet, and finished her coffee. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she shrugged with one shoulder and a full mouth. “What?”

“Where does it all go?” He laughed and she wiggles in her spot.

“My ass.”

His chuckles burned on their way out, and Mike shook his head as he pushed himself to his feet. “I’m glad you like it. Change the tv to whatever you’d like. I’m going to go put on a shirt.”

“Does that mean I have to put on pants?”

“Not at all. You can take the sweatshirt off too if you want.” He said with a smirk, and she snorted.

“Pervert.”

Her voice followed him into the hallway but faded as he entered his bedroom. The bed was still unmade and he found himself wishing they were back in it as he grabbed a T-shirt from his dresser drawer. As easy as it was to forget everything else while he was with his rookie, the phone call with Oscar was still floating around at the back of his brain, and he knew he’d eventually have to find a way to tell Ginny. He was actually coming up with ways to broach the subject on his way back to the living room when his heart sank. The familiar monotoned sound of a reporter was wafting to him like a bad smell as the house was filled with the newest story in sports.

“Sources are reporting that Mike Lawson might still be a Padre after all.” The reporter read as Mike emerged into the living room once again. Ginny was holding the remote in her hand and cut her eyes from the screen to him.

“Is that what the phone call was about?” She questioned as she tapped the volume button with her thumb. Mike took a few steps forward as his hand scratched at his beard. Nerves had his heart bouncing around his stomach.

“Oscar says they want me to stay now.” He explained as his mind jumped three steps ahead in effort to find the right words. Ginny looked from him to the TV and back again a few times before hitting the power button to shut it down all together. He was half expecting her to yell when she met his gaze again.

“It wouldn’t have to be awkward, ya know, if we…if we did this.” She stammered bashfully and he was stunned into what he would later wish was silence. But his mouth was moving faster than his common sense was.

“Ginny….”

She held up a hand as she got to her feet. “We wouldn’t even have to tell anyone. Not at the start at least.” She continued as she curled into her sweatshirt and twisted to face him. “Yea..okay, so It’ll be weird at first but if…”

“Ginny, I’m not staying.” He said quietly, wavering a little closer as her eyes searched his face for his meaning. Her eyebrows furrowed as though she were angry at herself for not understanding.

“But…”

“I told Oscar I still wanted to go.”

Mike had to force himself to look at her, to take in the entire brunt of her reaction to his decision, but Ginny seemed to power down. She didn’t say a word before sweeping past him and making quickly for his room. 

“Hey.” He called before following but she acted as though she couldn’t hear him. “Ginny, please…hey!”

He caught ahold of the jackets sleeve and she nearly walked right out of it. He let go so as not to cause her any harm and she snatched up her phone before whipping around.

“Were you even going to say anything?”

“Yea! Yes…of course.” 

“Right.” She retorted indignantly, biting down on the inside of her cheek before shaking her head, and turning about in search of what he assumed were her clothes.

“I was going to tell you. I just wanted to tell you in the right way.” He insisted but could tell she was only partially listening whilst shimmying into her jeans. When Ginny couldn’t locate her shirt, a low growl swam out through her gritted teeth, and she tugged at the sweatshirt as passed.

“I’m taking this.”

“Will you please stop for a minute?”

“There’s nothing to say after that, Mike. You had the choice to stay, and you’re still leaving.”

“I’m not needed here anymore. My team…that team is moving on without me. I’ve been replaced.”

“Not by me.”

“It’s the right decision for me and for you, Ginny.”

“No.” she snapped as she stopped abruptly in the middle of the hall. Mike had to sidestep her to keep from running her over. She stumbled back to keep her distance but her anger proceeded to billow around them like a cloud of smoke. “You don’t get to make this about me. You don’t get to feel better about this.”

“I’m not tryi…” he began. Only, he didn’t want to argue with her, he just needed to make her understand. So his words halted and took on a new form. “Last night would’ve never happened if I knew there was a chance I was staying.”

“You’re right, but it did.”

“And it doesn’t change a thing.”

“It does if you actually meant anything you said.”

“I’m leaving because I meant every word.” Mike admitted firmly. Ginny narrowed her eyes but he could tell she was finally listening him. “I don’t belong here anymore, Gin. I’m on my way out and you…you’re on your way up. There are still so many things for you to learn and records for you to break, and I’ll be watching every damn step of the way but it won’t be as your catcher. You need someone like Duarte. If I stayed, I would drag you down with me, and I won’t be the reason you fail.”

Mike’s hands shook at his sides as Ginny blinked up him. She took a deep breath and then a smile pressed her mouth into a straight line but it didn’t reach her eyes. “You are so full of shit.” She scoffed, and then once more made her way towards the exit.

“It’s the truth.” He replied as he trailed in her wake.

“It’s selfish. You’re not doing this for me, you’re doing it for you because you can’t handle the fact that you actually have feelings for the rookie. You’re ashamed.”

“No, I’m not.”

She finally looked at him when she reached the front door. “You’re Mike Lawson. You want something, you get it, and you make sure everyone knows that.”

“This is different.”

“No, it isn’t. You don’t know how to deal. So you’re running from the problem. It’s another thing you’re good at.”

Mike’s anger blistered. “You’re pretty damn good at it yourself, Baker. Why did you wait until last night to say anything to me? Right, because it was easier when you thought you wouldn’t see me again.”

“Easier, yes, but after all was said and done I’d still stick around.”

“You say that now but, forgetting our baggage and the age difference, when was the last time you had to work right beside the person you’re dating? Wait, that’s right, you don’t date ballplayers just for that reason.”

“That didn’t include you.” She cried heatedly as she swiped furiously at the strands of hair in her face. “That never included you.” She repeated and he was surprised by the certainty in her tone. He softened, his frustration waning as every impulse told him to take her in his arms, but instead he kept still and tried to reach for her with his voice.

“I need you to believe me when I tell you that I’m making this decision for you because I want to make you happy. I need to make you happy, and the game makes you happy. Livan will get you where you need to go, and you will always have me no matter where I am.”

“You’re making the mistake of thinking I need another man telling me what’s best for me.” Ginny said. There was no more anger or malice, just a disappointment that he could feel in his bones. Her eyes met his pointedly and she raised took hold of the doorknob. “You think abandoning your team and me is the best option, fine, but you don’t get to use me as an excuse. Feelings aside, I don’t want Livan, I want you. You are my catcher. I want you on that field with me, and you’re not allowed to judge that decision or tell me I’m wrong because I’m not the one running cause things got hard.”

“Gin…” he started to say but she’s pulled open the door and his voice was drowned out by that of another. Both he and Ginny were caught off guard by the redhead on his doorstep.

“I don’t want you to go…” Rachel professed with tear stained cheeks though he words trailed off at the sight of the two of them. Ginny’s expression churned in confusion as she didn’t bother to turn to speak to him.

“There’s a reporter on your doorstep.”

Rachel took in the sight of both of them before she gazed past Ginny to set her attention on her ex husband. “Tell me you didn’t, Mike.”

He opened and closed his mouth once or twice. “Rachel…” was all he could muster, and Ginny nearly snapped her neck while bringing her head around to gape at him.

“Rachel? Your ex wife, Rachel?”


End file.
